Admiting Love
by SquishyTeddy
Summary: This is a R/H fic. I want to do at least two more chapters on this story.But it's up to you. If you r/r stating if you want it or not. It would help alot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione got lazily out of bed. Her alarm clock had not gone off again, the usual. She had a theory that Harry bewitched it because it woke him up too early. They were both Auroras, Harry and Hermione. Barty Crouch Junior had been right in the forth year.  
  
Ron, Ron was the reason Hermione's own body clock was messed up. She'd been planing his return from an expedition, that lasted two years. He had gone with his brother, Charlie. The fiery haired Ron had agreed to it a year after they all moved in together. The trio all chipped in for a loft in Ireland, just above a candy shop, where Harry and her still lived.  
  
Hermione shuffled to the closet, as usual, to pick out her robes. Crimson it was today. They were her favourite robes, the colour of his blush. Ron, Ron, Ron. You never really notice you miss a person, or even love them, until their missing.   
  
During his expedition, he had kept in contact with Her, Her and Harry. All his letters, pictures and whatnot were saved in a box. She knew what she had for Ron was not the oh-so-called puppy love she thought she had before. She loved the man with all of her heart, but he didn't know that.  
  
She finished pulling on her robes as she turned around she noticed Harry standing there. Shirtless, Glass-less, smiling like he just saw his parents.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Hermione raised in an eyebrow, in question.  
  
"I didn't see you dress, Hermes," He smiled and swayed back and forth. She now knew what he was up too. His hands were behind his back.  
  
"Harry, is that a letter from him?" She started over to him. He backed up a foot.  
  
"Who?" The messy haired boy asked innocently and stepped out of her room. He knew very well who. Him was Ron.   
  
"Ron," She darted at Harry, who slid down the banister of the loft and onto the ground floor. "Give it!" She darted down the stairs, still barefoot.  
  
"Never, you dastardly witch!" Harry said as he slid into the kitchen. Hermione slid after him, and right into the back of him. She fell backwards while Harry had his balance against the counter. The know-it-all scrunched up on the floor, pretending to cry. Hey, it worked once, why couldn't it happen again?  
  
"Oh, no your not. Your not pulling that on me again," He poked her. While Harry's guard was down, she yanked the letter out of his grip.  
  
"I win!" She smiled, bowed and continued to sit on the hardwood floor. Harry watched her as she ripped the letter open, and soon read it aloud.   
"Dear Hermione and Harry:  
I'm coming home earlier then expected. I'll be in tonight, around four-ish.   
I hope Pig delivered this letter all right. He has been getting calmer, thank God.  
Harry, make sure Hermione doesn't go all out. I'm bringing someone back. I'm sure you'll like." The words was smudged, it was either a Him or a Her, "They've changed so much. Well, I've gotta dart, my  
Plane. Yes, Harry, Plane. Is taking off soon.   
Sincerely,  
Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry looked at the teary eyed Hermione. She always expected the worse. Always.  
  
"Hermione...He's not bring a girl here, trust me. He..." Harry was interrupted by sobs. His knees bent next to Hermione and his still boyish arms hugged her around the shoulders. He kept mumbling "Shh." He wasn't so sure it wasn't a her. Ron was quite attractive, you couldn't deny that.  
  
When she calmed down. She looked at him. "Thanks." She wiped her cheeks. Harry stood up and started up the stairs to his room to get dressed. Four tonight, that was only 6 hours away.  
  
---------  
  
"Now Ron, Tell mum I give my regards," Charlie said, in his gruff voice again. A small child of 5 hung on his leg. His wife, Kat, packing sandwiches and giving them to Ron. She kissed Ron's Cheek. Both Ron and Charlie had only seen Kat twice during the past two years.   
  
"Okay, Charlie," He hugged Kat back, who backed away to finish lunch for Charlie.  
  
"No magic on the plane, No magic at the airport, Both of you." He didn't trust the person behind Ron with blonde hair, then again, who did?  
  
"Yah, yah" Draco Malfoy said, pushing stuff into his bag.  
  
"We should be off, Hermione will start to wor--" Ron was interrupted by Jerk.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, What is your thing with the girl?" He snarled as he headed out the door and to the port key. Ron darted after him, waving and yelling good-byes as he caught up to Draco.  
  
"Nothing, She's just a friend," He gruffed. There was something different to Ron. He looked the same, except, you know, the height. His ear was pierced and a small ruby earring was in it. He had the earring in his pocket the day he left.  
  
He forgot to give it back to the carmeled eye Hermione the night before he left. He could still remember it so well. They were riding back from London in a cab, a yellow muggle one. She had fell asleep on his arm and one of her earrings, the one in his ear currently, fell off. He had carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Even though she was asleep, He told her He loved her, and would always love her, no matter what happened. There was no threat of getting hurt that way.  
  
"Earth to Weasel-breath!" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed hitting the red-haired boy over the head. He grabbed the portkey, as did Draco. It was only a period of a couple nanosecond that they appeared at the airport. No older people noticed. That was a good thing. Kids, on the other hand, always notice everything. Their not as dumb as they look (Then again the younger ones were dressed by their parents.)  
  
"Okay then, Smooth sailing from here on, Weasley" Draco mumbled, taking out his ticket and heading for the port of departure.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione was sitting on the balcony railing, watching everything so very carefully. Three o'clock, one hour. She wondered how different he was. She wondered who the person was, probably a better person then her. Then again, in her world, everyone was better then her.   
  
Harry snuck up on her, pinching her sides. She jumped and nearly fell off of the balcony. He grinned and zoomed past her.  
  
"I'm gunna pick flowers for Ronnie," He called behind him, mocking her, again. She darted after him, grabbing the hose on the way.  
  
"Touch the flowers and I'll spray you, Potter." She growled. Pointing the nozzle backwards, yet, she didn't know that, but Harry did. He poked the flowers. Ms. Granger turned the nozzle and sprayed herself. Harry chortled, running away.  
  
"Argh!" Her robes soaking wet and clinging to here. Hermione quickly magicked the hose to become longer. While she was, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over her head. A high pitched scream sounded, the bucket over her head to only reflect it into her ears.  
  
"Better change, Ron's going to be here soon," Harry said gleefully, boinged away quickly from her. She dropped the hose and headed inside, sulking. Taking the bucket off her head half way up the stairs.  
  
She headed to the closet, picking out new clothes. Muggle ones. A black baby tee with a rainbow brite on it and baggy black pants. The only clothes she had that weren't dirty or ruined. Her black Nike's were darting downstairs to the door as it ranged.   
  
"Please let it be Ron, Please let it be him," Her mind kept mumbling. When she opened the door, it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny and the Twins with thier giggling, blushing girlfriends hanging off them.  
  
"Hello Sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley offered a triple decker custard pie which Hermione took in gratefully.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" She hugged her tightly, being extra careful not to get her full of custard. She let them in as Harry came down the stairs. The redheaded girl blushed and rushed to Hermione as she was setting down the pie.   
  
The twins sat down on the couch with thier girlfriends, Alicia and Katie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the love seat.  
  
Ginny hopped on Hermione's back. The brown-eyed girl supporting her and herself. She had to go through a hell of a lot of training to be an aurora. Ginny was nothing compared to that.  
  
"He's dreamy!" Ginny whispered into her ear.  
  
"Who?" She said blankly, looking at the ham she had put in the oven.  
  
"Harry!" She squealed and jumped off her back.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know I'm loved," A voice rang from the entrance. Ginny blushed and raced out of the kitchen to her family. Harry entered the kitchen. He took out glasses and the liquor. Hermione walked through another door and out of the kitchen.  
  
She was followed by footsteps. She was too worried even to notice. She stood in the empty dinning room, pacing. She didn't want to loose Ron. She didn't want to tell him She loved him either.  
  
"Don't let it be a girl, Don't let it be a girl. Don't let it be a girl," She continuously muttered. A pair of hand slipped over her eyes. They were big, like a man's. She assumed it was Harry.   
  
"Now is not the time to kid around, Harry," She tapped her foot patiently. "Now let go before I flip you."   
  
The grip didn't loosen, rather, the person moved closer, as if smelling her hair. She heard a laugh. Hermione grab the person's wrists and flipped him in the direction of the Kitchen.   
  
She opened her eyes to see red hair flattening against the hardwood floor. She moved in, beginning to talk. She hoped she hadn't flipped Mr. Weasley or one of the twins.  
  
"I'm so Sorry! I thought you were Harry." She poked her head in to see Ron. Ginny was at the portal to the kitchen, giggling madly.  
  
"You got beat up by a girl again Ron! And She wasn't even related to you!" Ginny fell on her bum laughing, causing the Living Room group to come running into the Kitchen.   
  
The whole red headed family was there, misusing well, Charlie. Bill sat there covering his mouth from laughing. Percy had a straighten face with a hidden smile, the same with Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny were having a ball laughing there ass off. George and Fred pointed and snickered. Their giggling girlfriends were now giggling like maniacs. Mr. Weasley stood there, grinning.  
  
Hermione stood there, stunned. "I"m so Sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" She sounded pathetic, more like a girl rather then a women. Ron blushed and stood up.  
  
"That was one of the oddest greetings I ever had," Ron grinned, trying to make the best of it. She really had gotten strong. She was beautiful, as always. Her brown curls making the best of all her features.  
  
"You started it so..." She stuck out her tongue and smiled. Childish. Why was she acting this way? The Weasley's started out, talking about their jobs, families, friends. A regular family gathering. The only two left in the kitchen was a scared and stunned Hermione and a blushing Ronald.  
  
The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes, looking at the piece of red on his ear.   
  
"What's that?" She moved closer to him. He automatically moved closer. It felt so good being near her. He wanted to reach out and hold her.   
  
She stood on her tippy-toes, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance. She smiled being this close to him. Nice and Warm him. She placed a finger behind his ear and she went down to her feet, smiling.  
  
"You pierced your ear!" She smiled. "And that looks like my missing earring.."   
  
"It is. It fell in my pocket the day I left," He started to take it out to give it to her.  
  
"Keep it." She brushed against him to get to the stove. Nope, not done yet, the ham, that is. She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No hug? No *Hey Ron! I've missed you*? Maybe I'll go out on an expedition again," He grinned. Granger stood up straight and turned around.  
  
"If you ever try to leave again, I will sit on you." She poked him. "And you don't want a little old hug from me...You have the person you brought to do that.." She looked at her feet, trying to smile. She failed at it. Failed? Hermione? Fail? Yep. That's what she did.  
  
"I am not getting a hug from Draco. And I want a hug from you, if you sit on me, I'll-" He was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"You brought Draco _here? _Do you know how dangerous that is? He could kill us!" She kept her yelling down as not to disturb people in the living room.  
  
"No, No, Hermione. He changed. He's the third person we went on the Expedition with. He's really nice if he doesn't try to be an asshole.." Ron smiled.  
  
"How do you know that?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the stove. Her eyes gazed out the window.  
  
"Well, I don't know..It could be I spent two bloody years with him!" He didn't bother to keep it down. Mrs. Weasley scuttled in. Both Hermione and him shouting at each other back and forth. It was undescive.  
  
"Honestly, you two fight like your married!" Mrs. Weasley walked in between the fighting couple.  
  
"We do not!" They both yelled and quickly apologize.  
  
"Okay, Okay! Just kiss and make up. We have some catching up to do." She walked to her youngest boy and hugged him. The old woman scuttled back to the living room with some cookies that was made. She had visited a lot over the past two years. She knew where everything was.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione looked away. She was always the first to apologize. Then again, most girls were the first to apologize.  
  
"Yah..Sorry.." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.   
  
"Now kiss.." The voice of Draco echoed the kitchen. He was levitating over the sink. Hermione jumped back and hit the stove, burning herself on the burner. Shit, Harry didn't turn it off.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione jumped forward and into Ron. Who caught her, and himself from falling back.  
  
"Draco, go..by Harry. We were trying to have a conversation.." Ron said, lifting up her elbow. Malfoy headed to the living room. There were bits of arguments about the new guest. Ron and Hermione didn't notice.   
  
Ron kissed her elbow and headed to the living room to explain. Hermione followed after. Her burnt elbow being totally ignored. She heard the explanation again. She heard the lengthened details of the trip. The girl had taken a seat on the floor, next to Ron's arm chair.  
  
After about an hour of details. Dinner was ready. It was just like Hogwarts, misusing the House-elves. Ham, Chicken, beef. The veggies. The fruit salad. The pumpkin juice. The dessert, provided by Mrs. Weasley. Scrumptious.  
  
Following Dinner, the cleaned up the kitchen, her and Harry. Ron offered to help, but was denied. As soon as they were done, the went to the living room. The twins and Alicia, Katie, and Ginny left. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were left, and Draco, of course. They talked to Ron for an hour. Hermione fell asleep soon after she sat down. Her head on Ron's shoulder. Draco stood in the corner, watching.  
  
Ron moved curls out of her eyes as she Slept. He couldn't keep her eyes off her. Harry, and the parents, noticed this. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley left around 8. They kissed their son, and Harry good-bye, nodded to draco and left.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" Draco stood straight from leaning against the wall.  
  
"Your going home, Malfoy." Harry snapped, pointing to the door.  
  
"Oh, Didn't Ron tell you? I am going to be staying with you for a while, Potter." He sneered. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded, and quickly went back to gazing at Hermione.  
  
"Well,.." Draco waited, patiently. Patiently? Draco? ooh huh...true.  
  
"My bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Ron whispered, moving another fallen strand of   
hair out of Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Harry stormed off to his room. He wasn't happy with Draco staying. Draco stared at him leaving and then turned to Ron.  
  
"Show me." Draco started up the stairs. Ron laid the sleeping girl down, ever so gently so he didn't wake her up. He brought the blonde boy to his room and nodded. Draco entered the room and closed the door.  
  
  
Ron traveled back downstairs to the living room. He saw the brown-haired girl laying there, sleeping. No snores. No nothing. He walked over sliding his arm under her legs and the other under her own arm. Her breath was light on his neck. Stimalating.  
  
He climbed the stairs carefully, his eyes on her all the time he was. He opened the door to her room. It was just as he had left it. Organized. Clean. He walked over to her bed and set Hermione down.  
  
She rolled over and opened her eyes, looking at him adoringly.  
  
"Hey..." She said softly  
  
"Hey." He moved a coil out of her eyes.  
  
"Is it morning?  
  
"Nope"   
  
"Oh my!" She sat up straight, "Did I fall asleep? I'm so Sorry. I've just been so--" She was interrupted by a fore and middle finger on her lips. She watched him. He quickly withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I should go sleep now. On the couch...Draco took my room," He said, heading out the door.  
  
"Don't be silly. You can sleep on my bed, I can sleep on the couch. I can't believe  
Harry would let you sleep on the couch," She began to gather her pillow, one of the many, and a stray blanket.   
  
"No. You stay there."  
  
"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, and that's final!" She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, and that's final!" He leaned on the wall.  
  
"Well, then I'll sleep on the floor and you take the bed." Hermione commented.  
  
"Nope, I'll take the floor and you take the bed," Ron said.  
  
"Here's an idea. You take half the bed, I'll take the other.." Hermione nodded to him, and pulled back a blanket.  
  
"You sure that's...proper?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when were you proper?" Hermione smiled as she headed to the bathroom with her nightgown.  
  
"But..." Ron raised a finger in protest.  
  
"But nothing, I've slept by you before. This will be no different," Hermione exited the doorway and headed to the bathroom. She changed into her lilac nightgown. It wasn't showy. It was silk though. This would be different though. She actually admitted to herself that she had loved him. Every time she used to bring it up, it was puppy love and it would go away soon. But, she loved him.  
  
Ron stripped out of his robes, shirt and pants. He wore black boxers. He hesitated with wearing just that, but She had seen him like it before. He had always loved her. Since she laid eyes on her the first time on the train.  
  
Hermione headed back in, laying her stuff neatly on her dresser. Ron looked at the short nightgown on her. He had to control himself from his eyes bugging out. She had legs. You could never really tell since she wore long dresses if she had to where one.  
  
"That's new..." He nodded to the nightgown.  
  
"Ron, You were gone two years. Of course it's new.." She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. She blushed at Ron. He was very attractive. Very VERY attractive.  
  
Ron reluclanty climbed into bed with her. It was true the had slept next to each other on many occasions. But, they never planned on it.   
  
In the fifth year, Hermione had fell asleep on his chest in the shrieking shack.   
Harry was having a meeting with Sirius there. When they woke up. No one was there, but everyone at school knew. It was humiliating, but Ron slept good that night.  
  
Hermione laid on her bed. She was uncomfortable but didn't want to show it. He   
was her friend. He was her love. She could never tell him though, even though it felt like she was back in the third year. What if he didn't love her back? She couldn't tell him. Insecurity.  
  
She quickly fell asleep. Then again, she usually fell asleep quickly. She worked hard, she read a lot, and she still studied like crazy, which bug the hell outta Harry.  
  
Ron leaned over her, running a finger through her hair seeing if she'd wake up. She didn't. She was dead asleep, or at least it seemed. When he had touched her. She was semi-concious.  
  
"Hermes," Ron kissed her cheek as gently as a gust of wind, "out of all the things I missed, I've missed you the most." He laid back down on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her.   
  



	2. Mind over Matter

Admitting Love  
By: *Squishy*Teddy*  
Mind over Matter  


  
  
Through the twisting and turning of the night, Ron and Hermione ended up in a different position then they started. Around her waist, her nightgown was twisted. Her curl-filled head laid on his chest. Her breathing was silent, innocent against his flesh. On his stomach laid her tender hand, flat and rising with each breath. Ron, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around the woman, some fingers clung to her flesh, while others were tight around the fabric.   
  
The alarm went off. It was 6:45, time to get up, fresh up, dress up and get ready for work. She closed her eyes tighter, not wanting to wake up, feeling safe where she was. But the radio blaring out some muggle song called to her to be turned off. She rolled in his arms, reaching towards the radio and flipped it off. As she was about to get up, she was pulled back down by a   
pair of strong arms, that were slightly weak from sleep.  
  
"Don't leave me," Ron's muffled voice was hoarse from sleep, as he pulled her closer to himself. He buried his redhead head into her curls, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"But I have things to do." She stopped to take a double take of who was saying this. Her heart nearly melted. She quickly mentally slapped herself. _He probably just wants to be warm. Take all my body heat. Normal men_. She thought, sourly. She pulled away again, just to be pulled back again, forcefully.  
  
"Stay," Ron's voice sounded, gruffly. His arms wrapped tighter around her. She tried to pull away again.  
  
"No, I have things to do today, Ron," She closed her eyes, truly wanting to stay, to be wrapped in his arms for the rest of forever. But, her head sounded of needing to do things. Damn that mind, a gift and a burden all at once.  
  
"But I need you here," He pulled her back again. Smiling slyly, though his eyes were closed. He used to do this before he left. She'd always win though, and he'd walk off half angry and half something else. Hurt? Sadness? admiration, maybe?  
  
"But, these things are important," She said, doing a futile job of getting up. She leaned against the bedpost. "let go."  
  
"But I love you," He said, trying to pull her back to a laying position to sleep. He loved the way she'd sleep without a peep of noise. Her warmth she gave off. He loved being next to her, to hold her. To never wanted to get up.  
  
Hermione pushed away. Her mind winning again, She jumped out of bed, facing the now, opened eyed Ron. The fabric falling back over her legs, her hands on her waist and was now giving a very accusing look.  
  
"How dare you!" Her voice echoed the room. He tilted his head to look at her, confused again. He climbed out of bed, looking at her.  
  
"How dare I what?" Ron reached for her arm, but she yanked it away. "I just want to go to bed."  
  
"Then go to bed. I have to go," She walked to her closet, pulling blue robes out hastily and walking to the door. Ron stepped quickly in front of the stalking women.  
  
"You can't leave," He argued, trying to push the angry women to bed. She didn't budge. "You have to be here with me."  
  
"Like hell I do." Hermione side stepped and headed to the door. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him.   
  
"Sleep," He pushed the reluctant girl to the bed, "sleep good..We like sleep."   
  
"Ron, Shut up." She crossed her arms and headed back to the door. The young man raised an eyebrow at her. What had he done to get her pissed off?  
  
"Rarow, who twisted your titties?" He sat at the edge of the bed, watching her walk towards the door and sulked. Sulked because he said the three most important words in the world, and she did nothing but get pissed off.   
  
"Ron," she stopped at the door, not turning around, "don't say things you don't mean." With that piece of bluntness, she left. Her mind feeling wonderful, her heart, defeated. _Damn that boy, why does he have to say that? Doesn't he know that it hurts? _Her mind thundered, as feet stomped behind her. Ron's big feet.   
  
"What do you mean 'things I don't mean'?" He growled and twisted her around, in the middle of the loft's hallway. Harry had his head peaking out and rolled his eyes behind his thick glasses.  
  
"You said 'I lo-,' Oh why bother?" She twisted around, and slammed the door of the bathroom. Getting ready for a shower and the day ahead.  
  
The redhead turned to Harry, who stood there, gawking. "What?" He snapped and slowly slid down the wall and held his head in his hands.  
  
"You said I lo--" Harry was interrupted by a rant from the king of temper.  
  
"Yes, I said I love you to her, and she just blows up at me, like I didn't mean it. How would   
she know if I didn't mean it? God, How long have I cared about her?" Ron looked at Harry, who opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted, "Exactly! Why doesn't she ever notice? It's all those books, I tell you. It's like that Shakespeare novel she read in fifth year. What was it called?"  
  
"Taming of the Shrew," a cold voice sounded from behind Harry. It was Draco. in his black boxers, watching the two boys. "Who's in the loon?"  
  
"Hermione" Harry looked at Draco and then to Ron.  
  
"Oh dear lord, a woman in the bathroom, I'll have to wait ages." Draco propped himself up against the wall "Now tell me, what's with this nonsense I hear from Ronald?"  
  
"Oh, he said something her and she blew up. No big deal" Harry turned to go to his room, and was stopped by the pale boy.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"I love you," Harry pushed up his glasses and continued walking.  
  
"Why Potter! I love you too!" He waved at his back as he scrunched up gagging.  
  
Ron had gotten up. "I can't believe her, how would she know," he turned to head into the room. When Draco piped up.  
  
"I want her," he said slyly, pushing himself off the wall.  
  
"No, Malf-" Ron was interrupted as the ignorant boy sounded.  
  
"Master Malfoy, Weasley." Draco grinned.  
  
"No. You can have everything but her." Ron said lowly.  
  
"Now, Ron, remember your promise. In exchange for your life, I could have anything I want. That includes the Mudblood." He sneered.  
  
"Mal-" Ron began, but Draco coughed, "Master Malfoy, Hermione is mine. She me-"  
  
"I am nobody's!" The door to the bathroom had opened. And there she stood, watching the two boys quarrel. The two boys looked at her, in her blue robes. Her tight blue robes. Her too tight blue robes. They gaped at her as she walked past, each curve showing as she moved. "You both should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
Draco grinned and walked up to her, grabbing her hand and kissing a knuckle of it, "I am truly sorry, Granger." He straightened and walked back to Ron's room, shutting the door. The redhead stood behind her, watching her with love. She turned to him.  
  
"Do you have anything to say?" She raised an eyebrow and watched him. He looked at the ground, arms crossed.  
  
"Your robes are too tight," He bit his lip. He wasn't going to say sorry. In his mind, she was his, and he was hers, already. Love does that too you.  
  
"What's wrong with my robes? You wear your jeans too tight and I never complained," though that wasn't true. She had to keep her feelings to herself. It was the only way of maintaining her weakness. She hated the way muggle girls watched him when he moved.  
  
"Their too tight. I don't want you wearing them," He grunted, looking up at her slightly.  
  
"Oh yes, Father dearest. I will wear them, you are not my owner, master or anything near it," She said, walking towards him tell she was just an inch away, "I don't tell you what you wear, you don't do tell me too. Honestly, Ron, you make me so mad!" She entered her room, slamming her door in his face before he could complain.  
  
_I don't want you wearing them, because I don't want anyone else to want you. I don't want them to take you from me_, his mind echoed as he headed towards his room, opening the door and heading quickly towards the closet.  
  
"Now you said 'She me-' In my mind, Weasley, that's gibberish, finish the sentence." Draco hissed as he was pulling on his clothes.   
  
Ron grabbed a pair of jeans and a normal black robe. He turned towards him, holding back something. Tears? Yells? Screams?  
  
"She means more then life itself to me. Take anything else you want, just not her. I'd die for her."  
  
-------------------------------------  
Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you really made me week. ^^ Um...I have a plan for he next one. This is a bunch of good old fashion mush! Well,...  
Me: Thank you for reviewing, as you see, this is ASAP.  
Grace: I hope to get it Romanticer---That's not a word. I don't have a beta reader, wanna be mine?  
Little Dare: I'm writing! I'm writing!  
HGW: ^^ Thanks.   
Kim: Sugar Cover-Foofness...like chocolate covered cotton candy ^^; gotta love it!  
Megan_White: Danker!


	3. Her Sanctuary.

_Authors Note: Made you wait! D WOOHOO! I have my next three chapters for this...each longer then this.  
  
Disclaimer: You all saw these before...J.K. Rowlings owns everything. She owns me too. Help me I'm a slave...*gets tape wound around her mouth*_  
  


Admitting Love.  
Chapter three.  
  


The red-haired man stood by the window towards the backyard. The candy shop was closed for Sunday, but the working Hermione was as busy as always. She had been cleaning all morning, and this afternoon was working on 'her' garden. 'Her' sanctuary. Some Carmel coils would fall in her face every once and a while, but she didn't move them, and it made Ron's heart ache. It ached like it never did before. He tore his gaze away out of spite. How could she hurt him like this, without even words. Was it even possible? It was true, even with the many times his foolish pride made him deny it, he loved her. His sky-blue eyes looked at her again. Still planting, getting dirt under her nails, treating the garden as if it were an only child, spoiling it rotten with love. Love that should've belonged to him. Again, he leaned on the edge of the window, watching her, thinking on how..how to make her know.  
Soon, he was interrupted by the banging of feet against the hardwood of the stairs. It was Draco in his boots, and low and behold in Ron's robes. His best robes. Draco was heading for the backdoor, the way to the garden. Ron got up from his position against the window and headed towards Draco.  
"What do you think your doing?" Ron tried not to sound angry, but Hermione was his. He would rather die then loose her to some...creep like Malfoy. The albeano ferret-boy turned to the redhead, grinning and showing his sharpened teeth.   
"Well, you see, I'm going to help her. Maybe she'll trust me then. She certainly doesn't trust you," With those words said, he turned the brass handle on the door and headed down those whitewashed stairs and towards the flowered sanctuary. Ron followed. We'll show Malfoy who she trusts. More so me, than an evil potential dark lord, who could offer protection, food, money, and basically anything she wanted, except, it was widely known to the wizarding world. No Malfoy had ever loved, the only thing Ron could offer more so then that...rodent could.  
Hermione looked up at them both smiling. One was wearing the baggiest flannel pants he could find and the other in best robes. One was shirtless, probably just got up from lounging around. Draco well, he was still in Ron's best robes. Ron sunk slightly and frowned. It wasn't that he was badly built. Heavens no! He was quite muscular from the trip, and from his genes. He slouched because it hurt. Hurt to know she was just smiling at both of them, not at him.  
Ron sunk to the ground next to the brown-hair girl, leaning onto her. That shaggy red head on her shoulder, and his eyes closed. Hermione just smiled at him, wipeing strands of hair out of his eyes.  
"Good Gaia!" Draco shouted and those icy eyes narrowed at Weasley. . Ron straightened and started pulling out random weeds, and digging holes for a few geraniums to go into. Hermione went back to planting her rose bush as Draco watched, afraid to stick those manicured nails in that dirty soil. After much complaining, Hermione had leaned over Draco and took his hand, which sent the green eyed monster in Ron up, and pressed his pale skin into the soil. She returned to sit next to Ron. The three of them, planted the until four that night. Three hours of digging and working in that sanctury. In that time, Draco had hit on hermione, flirted and tried to make her notice him. As for Ron, he got up once and while, claiming to stretch his legs, but he did it because if he didn't cool down himself, he would hit someone. Namely Draco.  
When the trio entered the house, Harry was boredly working on the couch and watching TV. After a good washing of the hands. The two boys joined their male comrade, while Hermione shuffled upstairs, tired as normal, and needing to work on her papers.  
Ron scaled the stairs, while the other two boys were interested in the recap scores on football (soccer, I believe in American terms) and walked to the Hermione's room, quietly, hardly noticeable at all. Ms. Granger was sitting on her bed, a laptop in her lap and a glitter in her eyes as she typed correctly. Something neither of the boys could do. The red-head crawled onto the bed and she looked up slightly. Her eyes sparkling at him, and him alone. Something that raised his heart, and soul, and the feeling of love. His love for her.  
"Hey, Ron. Are you tired? I mean, I can always go somewhere else. God knows there's no one in the dining room,' The girl babbled as she started packing her stuff. When the laptop was off her robes, Ron pulled her over.  
"I just want to sit with you," Ron mumbled into her hair as he wrapped those strong arms around her and pulled her into his lap. The beautiful man, buried his face further in the thick curls, as his arms clung to the woman for dear life.   
"Ron," She leaned against him. Her mind and heart battling the futile battle. No one was going to win. Her mind was too stubborn to believe anything and her heart was so gullible. "Is there a bet going on or something? Because your acting odder then normal, and with all due respect, that's bad." A chortle from him blew some of her hair away.   
"There's no bet. I just want to sit with you. I want you to know something, but--" He raised his head from the curls and looked at the girl, now taller then himself, from the extra height the lap added. Those brown eyes watching his own blue closely. "You have to promise not to get angry or not believe me, for what I am about to say, and every bit of it's true."  
Hermione moved his bangs. She loved his eyes, she loved everything about him. His arms, his face, his hair and blush, his being. "I won't get mad, and I'll try my best to believe you." The man clung tighter to her, hiding his face behind her back, hearing every thump of her heart.  
Ron brought his head up to look at her. That pale mouth opened. Opened to tell her that he loved her. Loved her with more then his heart could handle. Those brown eyes gazed thoughtfully at him. Hoping, praying, those three little words that ment the world to her would be spoken. Ron straighted his back more and leaned foreward. She leaned foreward too, her shoulders slumping so her head could meet those lips. Lips that she had been longing for since fourth year. As both leaned closer, Ron placed a gentel hand on her cheek. There lips barely touched when a cough sounded from the door.  
"Weasley, I need to talk to you now." He was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
  
  
_Author's note: Thank you for reading. I love you all, you love me. It's all gravy, baby. Oh, by the way. Making you wait!!_


End file.
